


Christmas Gift! (idk bro I'm so bad at titling things)

by ichirolovemail



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichirolovemail/pseuds/ichirolovemail
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: FE3H Holiday Gift Exchange





	Christmas Gift! (idk bro I'm so bad at titling things)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingslayer (amurgin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amurgin/gifts).



merry christmas, Blake!! i really couldnt choose between the options you gave with these three so i put them all together! i hope you will like it and happy holidays!!~


End file.
